


Умри, но не давай!

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey





	Умри, но не давай!

\- Умри, но не давай поцелуя без любви! – неожиданно вслух произнес Северус и испуганно оглянулся. В школе было достаточно оболтусов, способных засмеять его и за меньшее.

К счастью, в этот солнечный день мало кто был способен готовиться к экзаменам даже на свежем воздухе. Таким образом, нечаянный слушатель у Снейпа оказался всего один – Ремус Люпин, который по какой-то нелепой случайности тоже расположился со своими учебниками на берегу озера.

\- И-ик! – непроизвольно вырвалось у гриффиндорца. – Что ты такое читаешь, Северус? Я не помню такого в Травологии, которую сдавать уже послезавтра!

\- А ты вообще не видишь дальше собственного носа, Люпин, - скривился Снейп. – И не способен понять, что люди могут читать просто для удовольствия! Или отдыха от учебы.

\- Нет, почему же… способен, - с сомнением в голосе ответил Ремус. – И что ты такое читаешь?

\- Самые значительные мысли разных великих людей,- покровительственно пояснил Снейп, захлопывая книгу. – Какой резон тратить время, выискивая зерно среди плевел, когда это уже сделали до тебя? Вот будет время – прочитаю все мысли всех великих людей. А пока…

\- Ясно, - кивнул Ремус и снова углубился в учебник. Но какая-то мысль не давала ему покоя настолько, что он снова обратился к слизеринцу, который уже забыл о книге и хмуро писал что-то в блокноте. – А как я узнаю, что это она?

\- Кто она? – не понял Снейп, оторвавшись от занятия.

\- Ну… - Ремус покраснел. – Любовь. Чтобы умереть, но без неё поцелуя не давать.

\- Люпин, ты меня просто убиваешь, - закатил глаза Снейп. – Ты еще спроси, как ты узнаешь, что это поцелуй!

\- Узнаю. Наверное, - неуверенно сказал Ремус и покраснел еще больше.

\- Только не говори, что ты ни разу не целовался, - не поверил Снейп, разглядывая гриффиндорца, словно видел его впервые.

\- А ты что ли целовался? – с вызовом спросил Люпин.

\- Спрашиваешь! – хмыкнул Снейп, ловко уйдя от ответа.

Некоторое время они молчали. Ремус снова не выдержал первый.

\- Но я должен знать! – с отчаянием проговорил он. – А ты… ты должен мне помочь!

Снейп не стал переспрашивать, что Люпин имеет в виду, потому что его самого не оставляла в покое та же мысль.

\- Хорошо, - словно нехотя пробормотал он. – Но за это ты перестанешь меня отвлекать!

Дождавшись согласного кивка Ремуса, он пододвинулся ближе к гриффиндорцу, зажмурился и прижался своими губами к его рту.   
Губы Люпина были неожиданно мягкие, нежные и приятно пахли шоколадом. Настолько притягателен был этот вкусный запах, что Северус не удержался и слегка коснулся кончиком языка, чтобы проверить, настолько ли они будут приятны на вкус. А потом еще раз… И еще…   
Когда Снейп наконец-то отодвинулся, сразу же сконфуженно прикрывшись учебником, будто вновь принимаясь за подготовку к экзамену, Люпин глубоко вздохнул и произнес почему-то шепотом:

\- Я думаю, у меня получилось…

\- Что там у тебя еще получилось! - недовольно пробурчал Снейп, пытаясь за грубостью скрыть смущение.

\- У меня получилось… не давать поцелуя без любви… - совсем тихо ответил Ремус.


End file.
